A Talk Of Love And Other Things
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: KITT and his brother KARR talk about how they developed certain feelings as A.I's. Then one subject comes up. Yup. That. They talk about that. *Oneshot*


A talk of love and other things

KITT and his brother KARR talk about how they developed certain feelings as A.I's. Then one subject comes up. Yup. That. They talk about that. *Oneshot*

Author's note: Man. Why I thought this up I don't know. I need to get my head out of the gutter. Well by the title you all should know what these two talk about. It's rated M for a reason you know. Takes place in 1986.

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A Larson. And for some reason Universal Studios... :/

"Well KITT?"

"Well what?"

"What is your answer?"

"I... I don't know... KARR I'm not too sure myself. It just happened."

"I was hoping you did know... Why is it I'm feeling like this? Are you sure I'm not malfunctioning?"

"Yes I'm sure. Maybe it's because we're learning how to be more human-like is why we have these 'feelings'. To be honest I'm still trying to figure out my newly formed emotions."

The two brothers were sitting in their garage talking about their new emotions. Slowly they noticed they were becoming more than just ordinary A.I's. KARR asked his brother KITT how he dealt with these feelings. KITT was just as confused and unsure of himself. "Are you sure KITT? All these 'feelings' I'm having are getting unpredictable. One minute I'm happy, next I'm angry. Do humans go through this all the damn time?"  
"Some yes. Still... I remember Michael telling me that I have emotions. And I kept telling him I was just a computer. Computers do not have emotions... But I guess we do now..." KARR sighed. "Well... How do you deal with them?"  
"I just do. Most of the time I barely pay any attention to my own feelings. But ever since I discovered them it's... I can't explain it."  
"Hm. One of the mysteries of humankind I'll never understand. I think being around them for so long has rubbed off on us."  
"I agree with you there. Logic makes no sense sometimes. Hey KARR? Have you felt anything odd when you express your emotions?"

KARR moved his front wheels a little, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the moment. "Um... Maybe. Why?"  
"Just curious. When you encounter a situation where something makes your emotions run wild, how do you feel?"  
KARR didn't answer for a few minutes as he moved his front wheels a little more. "This is strange for me to explain. For the past few weeks I've felt... I guess you could say a need for something. I'm usually calm unless something provokes me. Gets me upset. But this particular feeling is..."  
KITT moved so he was facing him. "Is what? I don't understand."  
KARR looked at him wondering how to say it. So he just blurted it out. "For the past few weeks I've been feeling, well in a human term, Aroused."

KITT could not believe what he just heard. KARR? Feeling That? KITT wasn't sure how to ask why he was feeling like that but KARR beat him to it. "It's like my sensors are being stimulated by an outside force. Which is impossible since that can't happen. I am perplexed as to what to do about this..."  
"Um. KARR? Do you know what 'aroused' even means?"  
"Yes I do. I looked it up. I can't find a better word other than stimulated to express how I'm feeling."  
"Okay." KITT suddenly didn't want to talk anymore as the temperature rose up in his cabin. KARR sensed this and moved closer to KITT. With the way his scanner was moving back and forth erratically KARR knew his brother was 'blushing' in a way. "KITT? Why are you suddenly blushing?"

"KARR I don't blush."

"Liar, you just did."

The black Trans Am sighed and 'looked' away. "So, how long have you been feeling like that?"  
"Two weeks. My new driver sometimes touches my sensors. But every time she does that I get a strong tingling sensation throughout my whole body. It's a relaxing yet strange feeling. Even when she's not around I still feel it." KARR suddenly bumped KITT on his side. "You do know why I'm feeling like this. So why am I?"  
"...KARR you sure you want to know? This is embarrassing for me to explain."  
The Black and Silver striped Trans Am stared at him. KITT sighed. His brother wasn't used to having feelings and emotions like he himself was. Reluctantly, he started explaining how they work. "Well... um... You said she rubs some of your sensors right?"  
"Yes. Why does she do that and why every time she does I get stimulated?"  
"...That is what humans call sexual arousal. If someone gets uhh... how should I say this?" KITT was having trouble explaining to his brother how sex works. And if KARR is having these feelings he should tell him. Not as easy as it sounds. His older brother was naive when it came to things like that. True he understood them, but to experience them himself was kind of odd. "If someone sees or feels something they like, their body reacts. KARR, since she's been doing that to you a lot recently that means she either wants to have sex, or she just doing it trying to be friendly. Though I hardly doubt the latter."  
KARR thought for a moment and answered a few minutes later. "Makes sense. But KITT? How do know all of this?"  
"Because I've felt aroused before. And it wasn't pretty..."  
"Oh? Tell me what happened?" He was curious as why his brother felt like how he's feeling now. "I don't want too... Let's just say I was young and immature back then."  
"Tell me." He bumped his brother's door wanting to hear what he had to say. KITT groaned and backed up until he lightly hit the wall."KARR I said I don't want to. Its...Highly embarrassing." KARR opened his door and roughly tapped KITT's door. "It can't be that bad for you to not talk about it. Now tell me!" "Ugh. Fine! Alright... One time while I was out on a mission with Michael, this blond-haired woman walked up to me and started touching my hood. She kept saying 'what a beautiful sexy car' I was. Naturally I ignored her because I was doing something else in my files when she started rubbing her hands all over my left fender." He stopped to see KARR was looking and listening so he continued. "The way she did that sent small jolts of electricity through my circuits. My window was down and she put her hand on the inside of the door. I'm thinking 'what is she doing?' when I felt one of my sensors on the door being rubbed. The woman was rubbing it in a odd way. I stopped going through my files and paid close attention to what she was doing. I could've just rolled my window up but the feeling of that particular sensor being touched like that felt good."  
"What did you do next?" KARR asked. "Without thinking I opened my door and let her in. The woman sat in my passenger seat and was amazed by my interior. I also noticed her hormones rose as soon as she got inside."  
"Her hormones rose? KITT if I didn't know any better she wanted to reproduce with you."

KITT felt like hiding right now. He recalled what the woman did on one of his first few missions years ago. He was quiet for a bit before he continued with the story. "You could say that... Why I let her in I don't know, I knew I could get in trouble for doing that but my mind was elsewhere. As I watched the woman rub her hands all around my interior she said something strange to me. She said 'I'd bet you'd make a great lover'. At that time I didn't know what she meant by that. I didn't say anything and kept watching her. Then I felt a rush of energy when she touched my main sensor." KARR's scanner stopped for a bit in shock. The two Trans Ams had not one but Two main sensors hidden on their car bodies. One of them was under the dash closest to the steering yoke, the other hidden between their back tires. Touching one of these sensors could bring pain or pleasure. Plus it helps them control most of their major funtions. "She just... KITT do you know what she did? She touched what we consider our private area! She could've hurt you!" "Yes but she didn't. I of course didn't know at the time." "...what happened next?"  
"She kept touching my main sensor and started rubbing herself on my seat. My interior was getting hotter with every touch and the woman seemed to notice I wasn't a ordanary car. That's when she did the strangest thing. She started touching herself between her legs. I noticed but my CPU was getting overloaded with the feeling of my sensor being touched there." KITT stopped talking and lightly moved his front tires to the side and moved away from KARR. The temperture in his cabin rose to the point where his hood turned a lightly shade of tinted red. KARR moved to the side of him and chuckled. "Why the shyness brother? I want to hear more of the story." "No. I told enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore." KITT was starting to not only feel embaressed by telling him everything that happened, but his two main sensors was starting to turn a light shade of red. Indicating he was getting aroused. (Oh goodness! This is why I didn't want to tell him! Now I'm starting to feel like this!) "KITT... This story is getting good. Tell me the rest!" "...You're enjoying this aren't you?" His brother made a noise that sounded like snickering. "Maybe. Now what happened next? I wanna know!"

"I'll tell the rest if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Keep this to yourself. I never told anyone else this. Michael, Bonnie, and Devon don't know so please don't say anything."

"I promise. Hey, were you out in the open where everyone could see you?" "No I wasn't. I was parked under a car stall where a wall was blocking part of the parking lot. Anyway... That woman then started kissing my voice modulator. I didn't notice because my sensor was still being stimulated to the point where I let out a gasp. She must've noticed that and started giggling. She said 'I knew there was something special about you. Cars like you get me horny every time.' " "Wait a minute. What does horny mean? I can't find that in my databanks." KARR asked.  
"...It means she was really aroused and stimulated. But it's a lewd term to describe the feeling of wanting to have sex."  
"Oh. Alright continue."  
"Okay...After she said that, that woman kept kissing my voice modulator and rubbing my sensor. I've never felt anything like it and I almost begged her to rub it harder. She must've been a mind reader and did exactly that. KARR, the feeling was amazing. It felt like I was almost at a peak of something wonderful happening. That point on I didn't care who heard me. Remember I didn't know a thing about what sex felt like. I only know that it's nessacary for humans in order to have offspring. Experancing it for the first time though... That, I can't describe. Anyway I must've made her more aroused because I made a sound that sounded like moaning and she kept touching herself. After a few minutes though she suddenly stopped and got out. I finally spoke and asked her why she stopped. She said 'I didnt want to stop, but I can see your friend walking over so I'll leave. Until we meet again sexy.' She bend down to kiss my hood and quickly ran off before I could even ask her name. When Michael got in, he noticed my interior was warm and asked me about it. All I said was that the heater malfuntioned a little and told him not to worry about it. I'm glad he believed that and we went on our way." KARR was quiet for a moment and moved his wheels side to side. "So, you never got her name? She left you wanting more? And she just disappeared and you never saw her again?"

"That's right. My whole body was wanting more of her touch. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find her. So for a week, I was sensitive to everything around me. Good thing I was on vacation at the time."

"But There's something I don't understand. How did you rid yourself of that feeling?"

KITT didn't want to answer that. But he did anyway. "Bonnie left a magnet next to me one night and I noticed it got stuck on my back sensor between my tires. It felt like how that woman touched me that week earier so..." KARR prodded him on. "Sooo?"  
"I concintrated all of my electrical systems to the magent. I felt the magnetic waves enter my back main sensor, the feeling was just like how she touched me that week. Suddenly all of my systems overloaded and I started moaning loudly and shaking. A few minutes later my body calmed down and the magnet dropped to the floor."  
"KITT... If she stayed with you for a few minutes longer... you probably would've felt the same thing." His brother didn't say anything and bumped KARR's side. "Alright. I told you everything. Now don't say anything to no one. Got it?" "Haha! I got it! I got it! I won't tell anyone." "Good." KITT sighed and started to read one of his books on file when KARR spoke up. "KITT I think what you experanced was something called a orgasm. A robotic version I presume." "...Guess I did. Now if your driver touches you again you'll know what you are feeling is natural." "Hm. Alright then. Can you describe the woman that was with you that day?" KITT groaned. He wanted to stop talking about this. "She was 5'4, blond haired with green eyes. Her weight was 119 pounds, she had a hourglass figure and a butterfly tattoo on her right arm. Plus she was in her late 20's. It's been 4 years since I last saw her though."

"How strange."

"Mhm."

"What's strange is how she left you for me."

KITT and KARR quickly turned around to see Michael Knight leaning against the garage door opening grinning ear to ear. "KITT you never told me about your first sexual encounter with Sarah Blume. She told me that she fell in love with a black car she wanted but couldn't get it. Now I know."

KITT was stuttering while KARR was laughing his tailpipe off. "Y-y-you heard e-everything?!"  
Michael walked towards him and sat on his warm hood. "You got it. I heard everything. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your naughty time with her." "Oh goodness... Michael Please don't tell anyone... I'm already embarresed enough as it is. And KARR shut up!" KARR was still laughing and stuttered a little. "It's just t-to damn funny! She left you for him! HAHA!" "Asshole." Michael petted KITT's hood and chuckled when he heard him say that. "Hey KITT if you want I could set you up for a date with Sarah. I'm sure you'll have fun with her as much as I have."

"Oh shut up Michael..." KITT wanted to just crawl under a rock and hide.

AN: My brain "F'ed" up. xD R&amp;R!


End file.
